


04/13/2045; 1.46pm

by immortalhubbys



Series: Love: An unbreakable force [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And in the beginning someone insulted Bill, I found that pretty sweet, M/M, They talk about Dipper's death, also after that, also if that doesn't prove to you what a badass Dipper is, and Dipper scared that person off, but they do so while cuddling, for about an year, i don't know what will, no one even glanced in Bill's direction, scary Pinetree is scary, so I don't know how to tag this, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: Dipper's curiosity leads to him and Bill having a chat about...his death.





	

“Are you done scaring people off?” Bill asked as Dipper walked over to him. “Yes.” Dipper said and he sat next to his boyfriend, giving Bill a kiss on the cheek. “You know I could've taken care of that asshole by myself, right?” Bill asked, laying his head on Dipper's lap. “Yes, but I wanted to spook him, not kill him. I also wanted to make sure that no one would dare to be mean with you again.” “And you think you succeeded?” Bill asked and Dipper smirked. 

“Yes, but if they are still mean to you they'll have to answer to me afterwards, and as much as the whole town adores me, they also fear me.” “Well, you are very scary when you get angry, so I can't blame them.” Bill said smiling at his boyfriend. “But you should tone down the scary now or someone will think you're possessed or something.” He added, his smile fading. 

Dipper sighed at that. Bill was certainly right. He leaned in and kissed Bill's forehead. He hated how much everyone he cared about just loathed Bill. He understood their reasons, but it still made him sad. And he just looked at his boyfriend, who was looking at the sky, and he couldn't help but smile. He was so in love and it was getting ridiculous, but he loved the feeling he got when he was around Bill too much to care. 

“What are you staring at?” Bill asked, his eye meeting Dipper's. “You.” Dipper mused and Bill's freckles all turned red. “Me?” He asked, not quite ready to believe Dipper and Dipper nodded. “Yes, you. I just can't take my eyes off you.” He said and Bill grinned. “Is that so?” “Yes. What can I say, I just love you too much.” Dipper said and he leaned in and kissed Bill. 

“I love you too, Pinetree! And I hope I'll be with you until the day you die.” Bill said once they parted lips and Dipper smiled. “I hope that too.” He muttered and then an idea hit him. “But, hold on. I wanted to ask you this for a long time now, but can you tell the exact time and death of a person?” Dipper asked and Bill chuckled. 

“No, but I can predict possibilities and how likely they are to happen. But those possibilities can change at any time because the future is uncertain and what is going to happen changes all the time based on the choices every single individual being in the entire multiverse makes. But, yea, I can pretty much predict the way you will die.” Bill said and Dipper's eyes sparked, in a way that Bill knew too well so he wasn't surprised by Dipper's request.

“Can you tell me the ways I could die and how likely they are to happen?” He asked and Bill sighed, a small smile on his face. Because while the request was something he was hoping he won't have to do, that was the Dipper he fell for after all. “Why would you want to know that?” Bill asked and Dipper rolled his eyes. “Because why not? Anyway these might not even be true so what's the problem?” He asked and Bill sat up, facing Dipper.

“Fine. You have a 70% chance of dying in the date of April 13th 2045, at 1 and 46pm. In this scenario you die because you are stabbed in the chest during a hunt and you choke to death on your own blood. Then you have a 20% chance of having a magic or hunted related death that is not very specific and a 8% chance of not dying, and becoming immortal. And lastly you have a 1% chance of dying because of a disease and a 1% chance of dying of old age.” 

Bill explained and Dipper giggled. “Wow, I really need to rethink my life then. I mean, I have bigger chances of becoming immortal than of dying of old age.” He said and Bill laughed. “Yeah, that's true.” He said and then he smiled. “But that means that you have an over 8% chance of dating me your entire life and that thought actually makes me very happy, if I'm being honest.” Bill said and he put his head on Dipper's shoulder.

“That is actually such a nice thought and you are so cheesy.” Dipper said as he wrapped an arm around Bill's waist. “Can we stop talking about how you're going to die tho? Just the idea that you're going to die one day makes me sad.” Bill asked, his voice just above a whisper towards the end. “Of course. Let's talk about the date I'm taking you on Friday then.” Dipper said with a grin and Bill chuckled. “Smooth.”


End file.
